


Political Activism Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [65]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Activism, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in honor of the 50th anniversary of the Stonewall uprising, which began as a protest against a series of police raids and became a turning point in the fight for LGBTQ+ equality.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 2





	Political Activism Recs

Steve Rogers was created by Jewish writers and artists as a political figure intended to win support for the fight against Nazism in Europe, and his role as a defender of liberty and human rights has once again become a source of inspiration and hope for many activists in this era of rising authoritarianism around the world. We stand with him in support of liberty and justice for all, and say, “No, you move.”

### Steve/Bucky Political Activism Fic Recs

 **Title:** the barred window and the locked door  
**Why:** A beautiful story of a Steve whose mother performed illegal abortions, and how his experience led him to fight for reproductive rights in the 21st century (more or less gen)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295684>

**Title:** Sometimes Antisocial  
**Why:** Sam/Bucky (NOT stucky, though there's Steve&Bucky) modern antifa-au that is a real good time. (And this is coming from someone who almost exclusively reads stucky.) Bucky loses his arm when a political demonstration turns violent, and this picks up when he rejoins Steve and new friends in DC.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238895/>

**Title:** Sorry, Not Sorry  
**Why:** Shrunkyclunks in which Steve meets a very angry disabled war veteran Bucky, who pulls no punches in telling Steve what he thinks about the state of Veterans Affairs and inspires Steve to action. Interesting cast of OCs.  
**Why 2:** this has literally some of the hottest sex in fic I've ever read. Also yes, the politics were so wonderfully written. I loved both of the boys, how Steve wouldn't let bucky chase him away because it was a cause he believed in. This fic is just :chefskiss: and I cannot rec and reread it enough.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846923/>

**Title:** Steve Rogers: PR Disaster  
**Why:** A funny gen Tumblr fic from the perspective of Steve's long-suffering PR person after he's de-iced in the 21st century  
**Link:** <https://idiopath-fic-smile.tumblr.com/post/117149098318/steve-rogers-pr-disaster-gen-4k>

### Steve/Bucky Political Activism Fanart Recs

Cap didn't get iced for this shit: <https://whatwouldcaptainamericado.tumblr.com/post/101995550635/the-best-kind-of-captain-america-is-the-kind-i>  
  
Vaccinate your fuckin' kids: <https://buckie-and-steeb.tumblr.com/post/128503022283/oftaggrivated-zombikki-wolvesofinnistrad>  
  
Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
